


Something I Can Never Have

by hosheep



Category: Naruto
Genre: Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-27
Updated: 2007-02-27
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hosheep/pseuds/hosheep
Summary: Itachi curses Naruto because he has stolen his little brother from him. If he cannot have Sasuke, then neither can Naruto.





	Something I Can Never Have

Itachi laid the sleeping Sasuke down on his bed before pulling the sheets up to Sasuke's chin. He would let Sasuke sleep until Naruto returned from his week-long absence. Sasuke had barely gotten any sleep since the blond Hokage left for work.

Glancing down at his brother's sleeping form, Itachi mentally cursed Naruto for stealing Sasuke from him. Despite the obvious, still-living crush Sasuke has for him, he still chooses Naruto. He's been _replaced_.

It didn't matter what Itachi did in order to win Sasuke's heart over. The most he ever got from his little brother were simple pleading, desperate-for-sex-sessions from him when they were younger. Even then, Sasuke wasn't even screaming his name. He had always, always screamed _his_ name. That cursed blond.

Itachi even tried marking Sasuke has his property, and that didn't last very long. They had been removed within a month. But, the younger Uchiha kept the mark that Naruto gave him. (A Kyuubi-influenced mark, no less.) What was so damn special about it? What made a stupid spiral so damn superior?

Itachi turned to leave the sleeping Sasuke alone while he body recuperated. He had to actually hypnotize Sasuke to get him to sleep. It was unheard of, by his standards. Before, only his presence would be enough for his brother. Before, his presence alone would be enough to fill any void or rid of any loneliness.

As Itachi left the Uchiha manor, his old home, he cursed Naruto. He walked in silence along the familiar dirt roads that lead to the academy. He cursed Naruto again as he waited for _children that were not his_. Again, he cursed the Rokudaime because they were _his_ and Sasuke's children.

As he walked the two energetic children back home, Itachi came to a decision. If he couldn't have Sasuke, then no one would.

He would have to kill his beloved little brother.


End file.
